UnderRepair
by RainbowMeifwa
Summary: When the young prince and princess died it broke the harmony of the underground. When Frisk started to do genocide it broke the peace. This story is about Chara returning the peace and harmony, in a way repairing the underground. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1-Beginings (prolouge)

_Sorry to those who have been keeping up with my other story, Call me PJ. I've been too busy with life recently and therefore haven't posted anything in a while._

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who fell down into the underground. The war had just ended the previous year. She was discovered lying in a patch of golden flowers by the young prince Asriel Dreemurr. He quickly tried to shake her back to consciousness to no avail. Worry growing, he carried her to the king and queen. They brought her back to health.

She became friends with Asriel and slowly opened up to the royal family. After a while of her living with them she felt like family. So they made it official and adopted her. The following day the royal family announced her as princess Chara Dreemurr. The whole kingdom rejoiced, for their favorite human was now their princess.

Many happy years later Chara was 14 and Asriel 15, Chara fell seriously ill. The whole underground was devastated. The next day the princess's body and the prince's dust were discovered in the castle gardens. A note was found in the children's room.

~If you are reading this then we failed to break the barrier. We are sorry our plan didn't work and you are all still trapped in the underground. -Love Chara and Asriel Dreemurr~

Everyone in the kingdom was in despair at the loss, it was soon revealed that Chara died of eating poisonous flowers named buttercups.

Twenty years later, an eighth human child fell down into the underground.


	2. Chapter 2-Fallen

Chara's POV:

I awoken with blinding rays of sun light hitting my face. "Huh... Asy?" I groaned sitting up in the patch of flowers. Wait a second... flowers, sunlight? Why am I at the hole? I quickly stood up to try to remember why I would be here. A faint groan was heard behind me. I jumped at the sudden sound. The next thing I realize is that I'm not coming back down. I AM FLOATING IN MID AIR! Fear started taking over as I start to hyperventilate.

I need to calm down, so I try my trick that never fails me. I hold my breath, when I panic too much or are really angered and just need to quickly calm down I hold my breath until I can't no more. When I stop holding it my body is just trying to get air again and my breaths are much calmer. But now there is just one problem... I'm not needing more air.

Frisk's POV:

I groaned and opened my eyes. There were abnormally huge buttercups here that kind of felt like marshmallows. They must have saved me from that huge fall do to their weird texture and size. I slowly stand up in the patch of giant buttercups. I looked down and there were some flowers with red on them. My cheek started to feel wet. I put my hand to my cheek and then looked at it, red. I quickly licked the blood off my hand and turned around.

There was a young teenage girl who was sort of transparent. She was floating a little less than a foot off the ground. She seemed to be having a panic attack, that is until she takes in a deep breath and holds it for a while. After about a minute of watching her hold her breath she started freaking out again. This was actually kind of funny, but I should be a good person and try to help her.

Chara's POV:

There were giggles behind me? Oh wait how could I forget, there was someone behind me. I somehow calm down a bit remembering that someone here is watching me. I turn my head to see a small human child. They had brown hair that went just below their chin and bangs, their eyes were oddly closed yet they seemed to see just fine. They were wearing a light blue sweater with long sleeves and two purple stripes. They were also wearing jeans, and generic shoes. Everything about them is gender fluid. That just makes me wonder what gender they are.

I tired to turn around and it was strangely kinda easy, like swimming in a less dense material. I over shot my turn, I slowly and carefully turn back to face them. "Uhh heheh, hi... umm what's your name?" I nervously ask. "Frisk," they replied after a while as if they were thinking about something. Well that's one odd name. "So not to be rood or anything what gender are you?" I ask as polite as possible. They completely ignore me and start to walk into the ruins.

"Hey wait up!" I called while desperately trying to figure out how to move. I figured it out and sped towards them. They were approaching another patch of buttercups when I caught up to them. Suddenly, out of no where, a buttercup with a face appeared. I was taken by surprise when it did. Frisk however wasn't phased but rather seemed intrigued.

The flower was swaying as though dancing and cheered, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" Something about him was off, his voice maybe. "Hmmm... Your new to the underground aren' tcha?" he continued in his awfully cheery voice. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Flowey said in his over the top voice to Frisk. "Ready? Here we go!" Flowey cheered as they entered a battle. That's nice I guess, showing how the underground has strange mechanics when you get into a fight with someone.

I then tune him out while Frisk is focusing hard on the new information. I think back to how something seemed strange about this Flowey guy. That's when it hit me, he is putting up an act! His kindness is all fake!


End file.
